


The dragon prince (x readers)

by nobeliumoxygenoxygen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, General relationship headcanons, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot Collection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobeliumoxygenoxygen/pseuds/nobeliumoxygenoxygen
Summary: Compilation of oneshots/headcanons of my TDP x readers from my tumblr sideblog (netflixoxygenoxygen)LATEST: aaravos || together, againViren was easy to manipulate, but even so, Aaravos would have stopped at nothing to get you back. (1.2k words, S3 spoilers) - request from anon on tumblr





	1. aaravos || memories

The cell was pitch black.

At first, you had liked that. It meant you could slip into dreamland, fool yourself into thinking you weren’t awake, weren’t  _alive_ , even.

That was before the memories began to attack you. They hurt. 

_Dragged to your knees, head pulled back to watch as he was taken away, casted into a mirror dimension right before you. His eyes met yours one last time; a million years would never wipe that look from your mind._

The darkness meant that you couldn’t escape the memories. Darkness that had once been your friend, your lover. The time of stars in the night sky, scattered on his body.

It was then that you began to love the pitch blackness once more.

You could pretend that the crawling on your skin was not whatever vile creatures festered in the cell; no, it was his fingers trailing your arms, face, like he used to. Pretend that if you opened your eyes, you would wake to his starlit face, and not more nothingness. The cold grip on your wrists were his hands, not the chains.

Those thoughts took up a lot of energy. A lot of will. But you forced yourself to think them, forced yourself to live through the life before you had been caught over and over if only so that when you did finally die, you might not even notice it. You would awaken in the afterlife, wherever and whatever that might be, with him waiting there.

You had long accepted that you would die. No one came to see you. To give you food or water. How long had it been? 

You only wished for death to hurry.

The flame of hope; death. Oh, the irony. 

And when bright light flooded through the cell, your heart soared. You had arrived.

But it was not Aaravos’ face you were met with.

Instead, it was the face of another elf, eyes sharp and disgusted as they glared down at your form.

You had not died.

_“You’re coming with us!”  
_

_“Hey, be more gentle–”  
_

_“You defending the freak?”  
_

_“No! If it dies, we’re in trouble, remember? Tch, idiot.”  
_

_“Be quiet! It’ll live. Humans always do.”_

You did not want to. Could they kill you if you wished? You wanted to tell them that, but however long you had gone without water was too long; your throat was rawer and drier than the west of the continent.

Your heart began to pound weakly against your chest as they hauled you away from the dungeons. 

Whatever this was, there was no way they’d let you live freely and happily.

It was a trick. One you could not bring yourself to care about. If all they did was harm you, that would be fine. As long as they dared not to try pit you against Aaravos; as long as they dared not use you against him. 

You were taken to a large chamber. Candles hung suspended in the air, a circle of robed elves in the center, their faces cast in deep shadows. You were shoved into the midst of it all, too starved to try to move. 

It was fine.

You would accept whatever they did to you. 

It might have been the only way you’d die.

“ _Y/N of the humans. You, who conspired with the traitorous startouch elf, must now pay the price. You, who dared to steal magic from others, must now atone for your sins! Now!”_

The elves lifted their arms, the robes hiding the candles from view.

You might have smiled. You might have been too weak to.

All you knew was that you were fine with whatever atonement they deemed necessary. They couldn’t break you fully. Hurt you, and you would have simply waited until death. Killed you, and you would have simply moved onto the next life to meet with Aaravos. 

There was nothing you feared.

_“Obliviscatur te in unum. Obliviscatur te docuit ille qui. Obliviscentes in tenebris.”_

Or so you thought.

_“Obliviscatur te in unum. Obliviscatur te docuit ille qui. Obliviscentes in tenebris.”_

_No_.

_“Obliviscatur te in unum. Obliviscatur te docuit ille qui. Obliviscentes in tenebris.”_

No.

You screamed, silently, internally, eternally.

 _No_.

It couldn’t have been.

But it was.

It was it was it was. 

You were wrong. 

You feared one thing. 

A life without Aaravos. A life without memories.

Death would have been a thousand times favoured. A lifetime of torture better endured, if it meant you would return to his arms. 

Now, now…

You might have met him later. Might have found him again in that second life, waiting. No matter how agonizing the days. No matter how wrenching the loneliness. You would have  _waited_.

Because you would have never  _forgotten_.

Even as the seconds ticked by, your mind began to crumble.

Memories. Hundreds upon thousands of them. 

The first time you had seen the elf with the universe in himself. Your first meeting, the way he had raised an eyebrow at your antics. The day you had gathered enough courage to ask him to teach you magic in any way he could, knowing it was likely impossible, putting all your hope and faith in him. The relentless hours of study and spell-casting that never succeeded until that summer evening. You had pulled the magic out of the butterfly in front of you and had lit up his dark garden with a thousand lights. The moment the magic spilled out, the wondrous smile on his face as you both knew, in that moment, that anything and everything was possible.

Anything and everything.

Gone.

All…

 

Gone?

 

What

 

was

 

gone?

* * *

Your name was Y/N L/N. You were a human that woke up surrounded by a group of elves all glaring down at your frail, thin body underneath the sheets. If you looked, you would see your ribs poking out and the sharp shape of your legs.

Your head hurt. Your body did too. It alarmed you. Why were you in such a condition? Why were you in such a lavish sick room? Why were you surrounded by such noble elves? So many questions, and yet you were not the one doing the asking.

_“Do you know how to do magic?”  
_

You stared at the elf who spoke, blinking in confusion. “No…I’m a-a human. Why…why would I?” You cautiously answered, feeling like your life hung in those words.

The elves seemed to deflate in relief. But they did not move. You couldn’t understand why you were so attuned to their emotions. Like you knew all their signs.

The elf turned to the one next to them.  _“It’s all gone now. We can release it.”_

 _“Are you sure?”_  The other one insisted.  _“What if it returns–”  
_

_“It won’t. Trust me on that.”_

You didn’t understand what they were talking about. Had you been caught up in something? An attack? A conspiracy? 

You…

Didn’t care.

You had to return home. Someone was waiting. Someone…

Who?

Who was it that was waiting? Waiting in that room, decorated with stars…

You winced as a spark of pain lashed out from within your head. 

That’s right!

Your mother was waiting. Waiting at your home with her on the outskirts of the country. 

“If I may leave…” You began hesitantly, but with a firm determination. There was so much work to be done at home. Chores and studies. 

Studies of…

Studies of the farm work. You were to take over the farm once mother let you. You had to study how to do everything she did. 

That’s right.

The elf shook their head.  _“You must come with us first. It will only be a moment.”_

You nodded. That was fine. As long as you returned home quickly enough. He didn’t like it when you were late.

He?

No,  _she_. Mother. Mother didn’t like it when you were late.

You’re hefted from the bed in one smooth motion by a larger elf. 

The walk is hurried, but long. Passing the windows, you tried to catch a glimpse outside but you go too quickly. You swore there was smoke in the distance. You went down many flights of stairs, the lower it went, the darker it became. Your heart began to race when you recognised the dungeons. You passed a door that made you nauseous. You could not bear to look at it. It gave you bad vibes. 

Like…like you could not stand it.

Like something had happened there.

The elves stopped at the cell furthest in the dungeons, the door barricaded generously.

When they unlocked it, you’re met with the sight of an elaborate mirror, runes carved into the frame.

The mirror scared you.

But you did not know why.

You stared at your reflection, eyes wide. 

A shadow passed your face, but it made your head ache. You squeezed your eyes shut, and when you opened them, only your tear-stained face stared back.

Why…

Were you crying?

_“Tsk. We’ll have to give it another go.”  
_

_“Are you sure about that? It may damage it permanently.”  
_

_“Do you want to risk it? Do you?”_ The sharp-eyed elf scoffed _. “Asking me ‘are you sure’! Honestly, if I didn’t know better, you are on their side–”  
_

_“Of course not! How dare you think that?!”  
_

_“Enough. Don’t fight in front of it.”_

You did not understand why they were so agitated. You did not understand why  _you_  were so emotional. Where did these tears come from? Where did this sea of emotion…

What sea of emotion?

You…

You didn’t feel anything.

 

What

 

was

 

there

 

to

 

feel?

 

The mirror. It must have been dangerous. It must be the one doing all these things to you.

You dropped your gaze, staring down at your wet hands. 

The mirror hurt to look at.

It must have been dangerous.

* * *

You did not look at him.

You looked through him. 

Your eyes, that had once gazed at him so lovingly and passionately, now stared blankly at the mirror. You were confused. You were not…

You.

He had fallen in love with your mind, your heart, your passion and desire to grow and learn magic, your silly antics and mannerisms; he had fallen in love with the you that was so clearly not in front of him, a you that moved so little, sat so still. The you that had so clearly been taken away and buried.

He could not bear to see you like that. Your body wrapped in bandages, held by the large elf that gripped you too tightly. Your eyes, dull and different and unseeing.

Your magic, your memories– _you_  were gone.

Of that, he was sure.

And yet, as the elves took you away, speaking of a second round of spells, giving him one last scathing glare as they threw the cloak over the mirror, Aaravos found that that was fine with him.

At least then, you could have a second life. Spared by the lifetimes and lifetimes of pain he would be forced to go through. You would not remember him and all the memories you had shared; from the walks under the starry night, the quiet moments reading together, the days he had awoken to you hovering above him, happily whispering a good morning. From everything and anything you two had shared.

That was fine.

He would meet you again. 

Until then, you could live a life of happiness. What he had always wished for you. What he had not been able to give you.

Because of  _them_.

Aaravos turned away from the mirror.

Until then, he would never forgive those who had separated you from him.

He wouldn’t be idle. 

Lifetimes and lifetimes trapped he would endure.

If only to avenge you when the time came.


	2. aaravos x reader headcanons

 

  * aaravos loves conversation - conversing with you and being able to have someone actually respond back to him  ~~that isn’t himself~~  is great! he loves hearing you talk!! even if its about random things!!
  * if you can hold a good argument/debate/discussion he  _thrives_  for that because he’s a little show off and likes to show how intelligent he is (but he won’t ever push for his side if he feels like you’ll storm out, no matter how right he is. he  _despises_ the silence that inevitably happens whenever you have to leave the mirror. futile argument is better than lonely silence)
  * theorizing about magic or whatever else either of you are passionate about is a plus too. don’t worry if you think your ideas/questions are dumb (because he’s an archmage, he’s probably heard it all before right?), they’re enough to get him thinking new spells/potions up
  * will ask loads of questions to get you talking like “how was your day?” “that tunic looks beautiful on you, wherever did you find it?” “what do you think about [insert completely random topic here]?”
  * if you recite a fact enthusiastically that he totally knows is wrong, he will probably just laugh a bit but he won’t bother correcting you unless it’s super important
  * you: so i heard that grasshopper goop is good for getting nice hair!! do you think i should try it??
  * aaravos, chuckling: i don’t see what need you have for it. your hair looks beautiful, y/n, but if you wish.
  * you: oh stop you
  * _later_
  * you, emerging out of your room: so how long do you guys think i should keep the goop on
  * your family/friends: *screaming* WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT??
  * you: that bastard
  * if you’re not a talker, he loves reading with you! even if you just lean against the mirror on your side and he on his side, he finds it so calming having you with him (and if he focuses really hard on his book, sometimes he can fool his mind into thinking it’s not the cold hard surface of the mirror he’s leaning on, but  _you_ instead)
  * speaking of, he reads a  _lot_. if a book is good enough, he reads it all until he’s done so he doesn’t sleep. you have to find some way to get him to rest
  * an easy way to do that is to play with his hair/horns!! he warns you against touching his horns not because he doesn’t want you touching them, but he’s worried you’ll scratch yourself (which sucks because he really loves when you trail your fingers over them)
  * still, he doesn’t understand your insistence on getting him to sleep
  * aaravos: y/n, i am perfectly capable of staying awake a few more hours. there is no need to worry.
  * you: nope you’re sleeping! you’ll get eyebags otherwise!! just sleep, please?
  * aaravos, sighing because you pulled out the puppy dog eyes: very well [internally: can elves get eyebags? must research]
  * aaravos  _knows_  you get flustered when he smirks so he uses that against you the absolute prick. if, on the rare occasion, it doesn’t ruffle you at all,  _he_  gets flustered (he hides it well though…after like the first thirty seconds)
  * his smirk is like…one of his four expressions. if that doesn’t work, what will???
  * (let’s be honest though, 9.8 times out of 10 it works)
  * absolutely adores it when you wear his cloak  ~~and so do you because he’s shirtless underneath~~. thinks you look  _adorable_ even if you’re the same height as him because you in anything of his is the cutest!! plus the hood is made to be slightly bigger than average thanks to his horns so it probably floops over your head a bit
  * you, in the cloak, speaking in a mock-deep tone: i am aaravos. speeeeak. how may i seeerve you? look at me smiiirk smirkity smirking alllll day–
  * aaravos, amused but slightly offended: i do not smirk all day
  * you: yes you do
  * aaravos, raising his eyebrow: am i smirking now?
  * you: …
  * aaravos: …
  * aaravos: *slight lip twitch*
  * you: yes!! you’re smirking now!!
  * he writes a lot about you in his books and while he does lather you with pretty compliments as much as he can, what he  _writes_  about you is the  _sappiest, cheesiest_ things he can conjure up so he’d rather throw himself out the window than you read them (spoiler alert: you’ve read them)
  * all in all, aaravos really loves you despite how much he is completely unfamiliar with this feeling of  _utter_ devotion to one person. like? why?? does? his heart?? do that doki doki thing? when you’re near??  ~~someone send help he needs it~~



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a bit hard to write headcanons for the purple elf when i didn’t know if i wanted reader to be in the mirror with him or not so i just like…gave up lol - i hope it was still understandable though! enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: [netflixoxygenoxygen](https://netflixoxygenoxygen.tumblr.com/)


	3. aaravos || cloaks and colds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you almost get sick but you manage to get a certain something of your own through using aaravos’ prideful streak so it’s win-win anyway.

In all honesty, Aaravos should not have been able to blame you.

The snowing sunset was beautiful, and if you wanted to lie around on the ground for thirty minutes straight in nothing more than your indoor layers, who could stop you? You were admiring the work of the world; why would anyone  _want_  to stop you?

But, in all honesty, it  _was_  a pretty stupid idea.

Aaravos sighed, shaking his head as he levitated a cup of hot chocolate milk to your waiting hands, giving you an unamused look as you smiled in thanks. “I’m not so sure why you are so happy, look at what you’ve done to yourself.”

You took a sip before replying. “I’m happy because it was fun!” You chirped, putting the cup down and wriggling further into the covers. “Besides–” You abruptly stopped, and sneezed. Once. Twice. 

Three times.

“Besides?” Aaravos prompted.

“Besides, it’s…” Faltering, you desperately tried to remember what you were going to say. ‘For fun’ should have been the only reason you needed though, you thought stubbornly. “Now I can have a break from potions!”  

Oh. What a stupid thing to say.

“Ah, I see.” The elf smirked. “So that’s what it is.”

Laughing nervously, you brought the blanket up higher to cover your face. Good job. You had successfully subjected yourself to extra hours of potion making. Wonderful.

“Well, if a break is what you desire, I shall give you one. Perhaps it is much needed.” You perked up, a hopeful smile growing. “Fifteen minutes. And then I shall heal you and we can return to work.”

You deflated. “…Fine.” Better than nothing, you supposed.

Satisfied, Aaravos began walking towards the door when you got a lightbulb moment. How you loved those moments (rare as they were).

Because what a wonderful idea you just had!

“Wait!” You sat up quickly, ignoring how your head ached at the sudden movement (oh, you hoped you weren’t  _really_ sick). The startouch turned with a raised eyebrow. “Can I have your cloak?”

He blinked. “My…cloak?”

You nodded fervently, fighting down the stab of embarrassment that attacked you. You hadn’t thought such a simple request would incite such emotions and yet here they were. “It’ll make me warmer!”

“Warmer? But we have so many other blankets. My cloak is not ne–”

“Please? Please, Aaravos?” You interrupted, clasping your hands together and giving him your sunniest smile. 

Aaravos didn’t look convinced. “I can light a fire–”

“But sharing is caring! Pleeease?” Continuing, you blurted helplessly. “I want to try it on!”

Admittedly, one of the first things you had noticed of the startouch elf was his rather interesting choice of clothing. For one thing, he went almost bare-chested to the world and, though you knew if you were the night sky incarnate like he you probably would too, you did find it funny. And for another thing, his cloak looked so  _grand_. And beautiful. And  _soft_. 

Could anyone blame you for wanting to try it on? 

Could anyone blame you for  _wanting_  one?

“The truth at last,” Aaravos smiled knowingly. Walking back, he unfastened his cloak. “Very well. You may keep it for the remainder of your now fourteen minute break.” He bent down and flapped the cloak around you as you marveled at the way it settled on your shoulders. 

It  _had_  to be magical. The way it shimmered. The pure  _softness_  better than you’d imagined. The scent of Aaravos–

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Y/N.”

You yelped as you jerked your face out of the fabric, your cheeks burning hotter than a sunforged blade as you met Aaravos’ smirk, once again. 

“It’s-it’s soft. That’s why,” You mumbled.

He hummed, nodding slowly like he knew something you didn’t. In all probability, he most likely did. “Of course. Is that all?”

“Yes.”

He sighed softly. “How I’d love the luxury of lying.”

“I’m not lying!” You said, hot and bothered, a nagging thought trying to make itself clear in your mind. Hastily, you changed the subject. “I like it…where can I get one?”

“Get one?” Aaravos chuckled, moving to sit down on the side of the bed, half turned towards you. “I made it myself.”

Your eyes widened, grip tightening on the cloak. “Really? It’s beautiful! I didn’t take you for a tailor?” 

“I used magic–”

“Oh now I get it.”

He blinked, looking ever-so-slightly affronted. “I’m sorry?”

Snickering, you grinned at him. “Something this amazing couldn’t have been made without magic, least of all by  _you,_ mister-I-use-magic-for-closing-doors. It all makes sense now.”

Now he looked  _truly_  affronted. “Are you saying I could not make a cloak just like this without magic?”

You shrugged. “Maybe so.”

“Y/N, you walk a fine line.”

“Do I?”

He leaned closer, lighting your heart aflame, only to smirk–it was all he ever did, really. “I do not  _need_  magic to make something as amazing as that. I can create it just as well.”

Your grin widened, heart pounding. “Prove it.”

Aaravos stood up, a familiar, smug look on his face. “As you wish. By the end of the week I will have another cloak to show you.”

“Wonderful! I look forward to seeing it.”

“I look forward to proving you wrong.”

And with that, the startouch elf proceeded out the door, but not before saying one last thing. 

“You have nine minutes of your break left, Y/N. Be sure to return my cloak and yourself to the library when it’s over.”

This time, it was  _your_  turn to smirk.

–

“See? No magic required. Just as beautiful as the first.”

“Hm…”

“Don’t try to deny it, Y/N. You find this one just as beautiful. Perhaps  _more_  so.”

“Yes yes, it is. So…”

“What are you doing–”

“Thanks for the cloak!”

“…Y/N, if you wanted one you could have just  _asked_.”

After all, he had made that one for you anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something seriously self-indulgent but you’re lying if you don’t want a cloak too. i hope you enjoyed!!


	4. aaravos || our children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They should have your beautiful smile.” He finally said. Though his head rested above yours, he sensed your attempt at holding back said beautiful smile. “Your eyes, too. The way they absolutely light up.” His heart pinched. If their eyes would only light up the way yours did when they saw him, his life would be fulfilled. “Hm…your passion. With my intellect and your drive, they would be unstoppable.”
> 
> aaravos x reader, fluff, >1k

“Three kids? Are you sure, Aary? Do you think you could handle kids, let alone three?”

Aaravos chuckled, a content smile growing on his face. “What is this, do you not trust me with children darling?”

He waited as you playfully nudged him. “Of course I do. But not with you as you are now. You barely remembered to get rid of all those creatures in the kitchen. Our poor kids are going to have mini heart attacks when they see their food covered in ants.”

“And what makes you say that?” He wondered. “Our children are going to absolutely adore ‘all those creatures’, as you say.”

“Not on their food, they won’t.” You shifted in your spot, snuggling deeper into the blanket and closer to Aaravos. He moved as well, giving you as much space as he could on the relatively small couch built for human standards. “Do you think they’ll have your horns? What…” You quietened, unsure of how to phrase it.

Sensing your hesitation, Aaravos pulled your even closer. “Hm?”

“What will they look like? An elf-human kid? A human-elf kid?”

He blinked, thinking slowly. Truthfully, he was not entirely sure himself. Children born of parents from different species were rather unpredictable. A child born of a human and a startouch elf was most likely one of the rarest of them all.

Though, that did not scare him. Why would it? 

“They should have your beautiful smile.” He finally said. Though his head rested above yours, he sensed your attempt at holding back said beautiful smile. “Your eyes, too. The way they absolutely light up.” His heart pinched. If their eyes would only light up the way yours did when they saw him, his life would be fulfilled. “Hm…your passion, too. With my intellect and your drive, they would be unstoppable.”

You could not stop the wide, wide grin. Stars, you were so excited. You both were. More than the either of you could ever describe.

“Then, I would like for them to have your beautiful skin. Oh, just imagine we could tell them all the stories of the constellations they have!” You got up suddenly. “It could be their bedtime stories! That would be adorable, don’t you think? And then…” You continued to ramble, and immediately your eyes were shining just the way Aaravos so loved them to.

He watched you, the fondest smile permanently fixed on his face. You spoke with that passion, that smile; you were everything he loved.

No, that was wrong; he loved everything about you.

He loved  _you_.

“Aary? Are you dreaming again?” You asked, frowning without any real sadness behind it.

He chuckled. “Truly sorry, darling. I couldn’t help but dream of our future.”

“You weren’t listening againnn…” You whined, falling on top of him and oh-so-innocently ignoring the quiet grunt he let out.

He raised his hand and stroked your head, his fingers threading through your hair. “I really am sorry, but, don’t you think our future is worth dreaming for? I could not help it, not with you so happily giving me enough detail. Is there a single aspect you have not thought of?”

You nudged him again. “Silly. Of course there are. There’s so many things we’ll have to prepare but…I think…” You pulled your head back to look up at him. “I think the unexpectedness will be worth it.”

“Is that a word?”

“Is what?”

“’Unexpectedness’? Perhaps, ‘surprises’ is more fitting?”

You rolled your eyes. “Well, yes, but…” Seeing his smug smirk, you gave up. “Well, this is why our kids are getting your intellect and my passion after all.”

He laughed, shaking his head as he leaned down to kiss your forehead. “I’ve changed my mind. I would not mind our children to say such wonderful words as ‘unexpectedness’.”

“You bully. You’re just teasing me.”

“I am not.”

“Liar. Bully.”

“You know I never lie.”

“Oh really? Then, promise me,” You said suddenly, gazing up at him with such intensity he would have balked if he did not love that part of you too. “Promise me you’ll love our children with allllll your heart.”

He stared, slowly registering your words. Not for hesitation, but merely because was there ever a need for you to ask him that? “I promise. I swear it, darling. As I love you. As you would too.”

You grinned. “I would. Though, will you love them even if they spill a cauldron’s worth of mixture on your most ancient copy of your astrology books?” He laughed, recalling the day you were referring to; the day when you had approached him so meekly and worriedly that he’d thought something terrible had happened. And he was right; his precious copy of a book he had been given to by a startouch elf even older than he was had been drenched. He remembered the wave of absolute devastation, and yet, when he looked back at you, hands wrung red from the way you’d tried to get rid of the stain from the carpet and face drawn tight from the guilt you felt, all that dissipated.

He loved you more than the stars in every universe there was. More than the knowledge in ancient scrolls and letters.

“I will.” You nodded.

“I know. I’m just testing you,” You said cheerfully.

“I don’t know what to feel about that.”

“Pride! You passed the test!”

“Why, I’m honoured.” He smiled suddenly. “But you know, darling…” You raised your eyebrows at him expectantly. “I completely expect a spill of that caliber from children.” With dawning realisation, you opened your mouth to interrupt only for him to soldier on. “You, on the other hand…”

You groaned. “Oh just, just no. Stop. It was an accident, how many times must I  _repeat_ that?”

“Until I believe that.”

“Why don’t you? Do you think I’d purposely knock over a cauldron just to annoy you?”

“It’s more plausible than accidentally knocking over a cauldron that weighs just as much as a child dragon.” He smiled. “I truly wonder if you have a hidden strength I am unaware of.”

You groaned some more, burying your face in his chest as you pulled the blanket over your head. “Stooop.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of. The strength, not the spill mind you. Perhaps our children will get that strength. Strength and intelligence, what a combination.”

“No no you’re flat out mocking me now–”

“Maybe they really will be unstoppable.”

“Conversation over. Let’s sleep.” You shot out your hands and blindly slapped them over his mouth, his shock palpable for a few seconds before he laughed through your fingers.

“Very well. It is getting late.” He turned on his side, able to let his head rest more properly, letting you slip through the gap he made between himself and the couch wall. You had shut your eyes stubbornly, though your lips quirked upwards. He wrapped his arms around you, bringing you close and using magic to take out the candles.

Aaravos gave you one last fond look before shutting his eyes as well. “I love you, Y/N.” He whispered.

“I love you too, Aaravos.”

He didn’t need to open his eyes to know you smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was as fluffy as i did ~~not~~ intend it to be because i really wanted to go the angst route but it’s not like aaravos would remember this moment as one of his most treasured and cherished memories when he’s stuck in the mirror right? ~~Sorry sorry thankyouforreading~~


	5. claudia x reader headcanons

  * so, if you’re a practicing mage she loves loves  _loves_  helping you with spells! or anything! is more excited when you do a spell correctly the first time than you are. also probably cannot wait for the day you can both tag team some dramatic foe using magic together because you two would obviously make the Best Team
  * if you’re not a mage though she loves loves loves collecting ingredients with you! and she info dumps a lot of magic-related stuff on you so, in theory, you can do every spell she can. in theory
  * collecting ingredients is a great excuse to hang out with you not that she needs one 
  * sometimes you two don’t even get much done because you’re both too busy admiring the scenery  ~~aka stealing glances at each other~~  and/or you have to steer her the right way because she’s reading her spellbook
  * if you’re scared of bugs however…
  * good luck
  * claudia: oh! y/n y/n look! i recognise this web pattern!! if we just follow the main threads, we can find a goliath birdeater–
  * you, losing all blood in your face: im sorry what did you just say
  * claudia: which will be great for the newest spell i–oh here it is!! y/n look!!!! it’s  _huuuuge_ –wait, why are you running????
  * the first date she is utterly awkward. she had been planning on asking soren for help but then forgot (that’s for the better though…the advice he gives is probably not the advice anyone needs) so now she’s not sure if she’s being too forward or too distant is it appropriate to show off a magic trick right now maybe she can make a potion to make you forget all this, this was  _such_  a bad idea–
  * by the end of it she’s uncharacteristically quiet and feeling a bit down in the dumps but all she needs is a little “this was fun i hope we can do it again sometime?” and she’s over the moon again
  * the next date she goes stuff it and straight out grabs your hand because you know what??? “??” life is short!!! 
  * most likely gushes to viren and soren about you. viren seriously considers dark magic because (season 2 spoilers) he sees how happy she is and just  _cant_  have her getting left behind like he was. he keeps a close, close eye on you 
  * soren just attempts to tune out his sister but it really doesn’t work. he thinks she’s using dark magic to force him to listen to her talk about how amazing and strong and cool– “ok shut up now clauds ive heard this five hundred times before”
  * if you’re a fighter/guard, she probably tries to get a good word in to promote you
  * will watch you train/spar if you ask her to buuuut she might get a liiiiitle bit bored. sorry. she tries though! and she really does believe in you - that’s her reasoning 
  * claudia: well i don’t  _need_  to see the ending because i already know you’re going to win!
  * you: claudia i was literally thrown down the last five times you came to watch
  * claudia, wincing: wellllll….
  * and while she may not have a lot of sway over some guards, when it’s you and her brother sparring she makes sure to give her brother the ‘im watching you’ gesture extra aggressively because she really doesn’t want you getting hurt despite how much you’ve told her it’s fine
  * be prepared if you go to the library with her on one of her library runs
  * she tends to keep books for a long while and borrow like fifty books at a time (the librarian hates her for this. though the librarian hates everyone. its fair) so you’ll more than likely get stuck carrying like 5 3-inch books in a stack as you two complete your  _third_  lap of the library
  * claudia: alright!! i think we got them all!! thanks so much for the help y/–wait where’d you go??
  * you, collapsed five shelves away: … 
  * claudia tries out a loooooot of nicknames like ‘honey’ ‘sweetie’ ‘baby’ (soren walked by once and fake gagged. or maybe he really gagged who knows).  wants to find the  _perfect_  one for you so she goes through calling you everything and anything she thinks would fit like ‘jelly tart’ ‘sugary pie’ ‘the primal stone of my heart’ “mayyyybe we should stick with honey”
  * in the end though she loves saying your name (maybe a shortened version or some nickname variation too) most
  * just like how she loves  _you_ a whole lot!




	6. hcs || how they cheer you up (claudia, rayla, aaravos)

claudia

  * tries to cheer you up with a magic trick and may or may not fail the spell if it will have a humorous outcome just to try getting you to laugh
  * tickles!!! if you’re up for it! she knows when it’s not wanted don’t worry!! 
  * but if those don’t work she moves on to telling corny jokes she’s heard from several other people (aka soren) that are so bad they’re good
  * also her laugh is contagious so you end up laughing too
  * she buys a lot of food for you because “sweets make everything better!”
  * will listen if you want to vent - she may not know 100% what is going on but she is definitely supporting you (biased maybe, but you’re her friend after all!!) 
  * but she does consider taking things into her own hands if you’ve been seriously hurt by someone else (by that i mean a magic spell here and there and she knows you might not necessarily want her to interfere)
  * not the best for advice though… 
  * claudia: what if we do a magic– 
  * you: no, claudia



rayla

  * offers to spar it out with you if it’s an angry upset or just let you vent
  * if not, she’ll lend you her shoulder to cry on and her ear to listen (though rayla is not the best for the quiet sort of calming down. she’ll be a bit restless but will try to hide it)
  * she may not understand sometimes–especially if it’s over some human concept (rayla: so you’re mad because they broke a pinky promise? is that like an elven oath? do you lose your pinky if you break it like how i nearly lost my hand? you: …no. but. well…its very serious human business)–but she will listen for your sake and try to see things from your point of view if it’s something she might not agree with. she’s very helpful in getting to a compromise/resolution though
  * will go above and beyond for you just saying
  * as in she’ll do the stupidest things at the cost of her dignity to get you at  _least_ smiling again. rayla is stubborn and will not stop until you smile. 
  * a word of warning  ~~and a slight contradiction to what was said earlier about her being good in getting to resolutions because she hates seeing you hurt~~ : if someone’s been a jerk to you, she will offer to punch them in the face and  _will_  pull through if you jokingly agree



aaravos

  * makes you some calming potion to make you feel better
  * somehow he knows all the right times to chime in and/or hug you
  * if you just want to be with him but not speak he’s there to just be a soothing presence as he reads or does something equally as soothing
  * if you want advice be prepared he’s got 666+ options for you and he will go through them all to find the one you prefer the most 
  * want to vent? he’s here to listen and agree to everything you’re saying. might accidentally fan the flames a bit by doing that but he is letting you get your feelings out all the while he’s plotting murder  ~~and/or the destruction of, say, certain school systems~~
  * aaravos: what, exactly, did they tell you? and who were they?
  * you: they’re my teachers/professors–
  * aaravos, locating them using magic somehow: say no more
  * you: –and they said my dreams were pointless–wait what
  * aaravos: nothing, continue.
  * you, knowing exactly what he’s thinking: please don’t murder them
  * will take you for a night stroll to calm you down and point out all the constellations and tell you all your favourite stories
  * suggests a lot of calming activities like reading or stargazing or sewing that you two can do together




	7. aaravos || the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In front of the very mirror you are to be imprisoned in, Aaravos holds you in an embrace so tight you can almost feel every part of him imprint on you, one last time.
> 
> gender neutral reader, angst, drabble (<500)

The mirror frightens you. It terrifies you, truly, but with a brave face you manage to smile at Aaravos, perhaps for the last time. You know he knows it is all a mask; he knows you better than you know yourself sometimes.

You cannot figure out if you are scared, or numb, or content to have one last moment with your startouch lover. You only know that you are desperately avoiding looking at the mirror that will seal you in a prison none has ever seen or known–and seal your fate to one of solitude and emptiness.

Aaravos knows your fear, too, for he uses his significant figure to shield you from it’s presence (but it is always there and you wonder if the whole room is a mirror; reflections of yourself in the flames and the eyes).

And so in front of the very mirror you are to be imprisoned in, Aaravos holds you in an embrace so tight you can almost feel every part of him imprint on you, one last time. It is your last embrace, so you think nothing of it.

That is, until your limbs slacken and suddenly you are oh so very alert, heart pounding because no, something isn’t right, something is  _very very wrong_.

You cannot form words, your voice dying in your throat. You can only make mumbled sounds, broken and desperate.

“I will return, my star. I promise.”

At once your feet are being lifted off from the ground and there is shouting and screaming everywhere, footsteps and the sounds of wings beating but as you finally realise what is happening, all is silent to you.

All you see is your lover’s eyes gazing into yours, emotion upon emotion hidden and bare inside, all for you to see.

He mouths something, an apology, a declaration of love, maybe, and you feel your body being pushed away, further and further from the cursed mirror you had been so afraid of, still afraid of; but now for much more different reasons. The push so gentle but burning–because you know what this means.

You can only watch in horror as Aaravos steps backwards, inside the mirror, his glowing eyes transfixed on you and you alone, not even needing to look as he uses his magic–maybe the last spells he will ever cast–to keep the other elves away and you; your body shining for just a moment, and though you know not what sort of magic he has cast upon you, you trust that it is something that will let you return to him, or he to you.

And all you feel is a clawed hand tearing through your body, ripping you apart the inside, a pain that no one can heal, a wound no one can see, as the mirror 

_fades_

_fades_

_fades_  

to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw a post where someone was screaming about the trope where the hero goes to sacrifice themselves but the lover hugs/kisses them only to yeet the hero away to sacrifice themselves instead and i got thinking so i hope this was enjoyable…as enjoyable as it could be, i guess :)


	8. aaravos x apprentice!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaravos with a human apprentice reader headcanons

 

  * first off, his teaching pace is slow - so slow that sometimes you wonder how he became a master of all six primal sources like this
  * but, after all, you don’t become a master of all six primal sources by skimming through spell books and ancient scrolls
  * which aaravos has. multitudes of. he’s collected so much over his long lifespan that you were in awe when he first showed you his library but that awe quickly dissipated when he went “all of these books will be crucial to your learning”
  * you: wh-what??  _all_  of them???
  * aaravos: there is not too much reading
  * you: aaravos i’m human i don’t have hundreds of years i have, like, sixty more if i’m lucky
  * he’s super proud and just as happy as you are (albeit he just expresses it through literally  _lighting_ up and a small satisfied smile, not a  _smirk_ for once in his damn long life) when you get something right the first time, especially if it’s something that you’ve struggled with for a while
  * being under his tutelage though means you’ve got to learn to trust him because a lot of his methods may seem…  _questionable,_  but he assures you they are absolutely, perfectly, safe 
  * you: i’m not putting  _that_ in my mouth
  * aaravos: y/n, you shouldn’t use such a tone with such terrible connotations as if what you are now going to do is disgusting–
  * you:  _aaravos im not putting a worm in my mouth_
  * a good thing is that he’s patient - patient and doesn’t necessarily get angry if you do something wrong and/or blow up the room but moreso…  _exasperated_
  * aaravos: y/n, this is the fifth time today. i  _told_ you not to put that much in
  * you: ??? i  _didn’t_
  * aaravos: yes, yes you did
  * you: well, maybe next time give me steps other than "liSTen tO thE vOiCE wiTHiN”??!!! MAYBE??
  * but as you soon found out, a  _bad_ thing is that sometimes his advice is a bit… unhelpful. aaravos likes to play with his words  ~~play with _you_~~ , give half-truths and riddles for you to decipher and then has the  _nerve_ to act all offended when you accuse him of lying which kinda sucks when all you wanted to know was what you two were going to have for dinner after a long day of training
  * aaravos: what you seek is unachievable if you stay within the confines of these walls (translation: there is no food at home)
  * you:  _why do you never give me a straight answer_
  * yet in the end you couldn’t ask for a better mentor because once you’ve got the basics down he’s all about letting you be independent (… _most_ of the time) and finding your own way to magic. to aaravos magic is so much more than just something to learn so his passion for it really shows and of course it helps having such a passionate mentor
  * you just have to figure out the riddles and his methods and the reason behind that flutter you get whenever he smiles or leans too close or laughs at something or–
  * _oh_




	9. aaravos x sunfire!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaravos x sunfire elf reader HCs - request from anon on tumblr

  * If you’re a fighter, he’d love watching you train and spar whilst he reads or does his own thing on the side, though he can’t resist a few remarks here and there about your form and how  _hot_ you look, perhaps you’d like to cool down? Take a break with him?
  * (surprise: give in and you’re in for an extended break when your weapons go  _mysteriously_ missing.)
  * You: where’d they go? I left them  _right here_  
  * Aaravos, oh-so-innocently pulling his cloak tighter around himself, skillfully turning his face away from you: hm? Oh, how strange. What a pity, you can’t train anymore. 
  * You, knowing exactly what he’s up to: where’d you put them 
  * Aaravos, an oh-so-innocent confused look on his face: i’m not certain i know what you’re talking about 
  * You: you know  _exactly_ what i’m talking about
  * He’s not hopeless in combat either but it’s clear he’s go-to is magic so you  _just_ might be able to get a win or two if magic’s off the table (although there are occasions you wonder if he’s just letting you win…)
  * Loves teaching and doing magic with you (provided that you don’t hate dark magic buuut if you’re dating aaravos then it’s probably a given you don’t) and comparing star, sun, and dark magic
  * If you’re more on the academic side, he’s ecstatic to learn about anything you’re learning, especially things you learn from your studies at lux aurea’s universities 
  * not only that, but he could most likely help you, and if he doesn’t know what it is you’re learning about, he’s very good for teaching and revising; soaks up anything you tell him and asks loads of questions 
  * he’s knowledgeable on many things but sometimes you stumble across some sunfire magic or spell he’s never heard of in the deepest parts of lux aurea’s libraries and he’s very curious 
  * asks you to get as many books on the topic there is but he doesn’t know what he’d do if you refuse because he’s  _very_ curious and though he could probably get them himself, a startouch elf in the sunfire kingdom wouldn’t be the most  _subtle_ occurrence  ~~and a startouch elf named aaravos even _less_ subtle~~
  * but he supposes that’s what he loves about you; with you there’s something new to experience everyday
  * (aaravos would also like to call you his sun, brightest star in his universe, centre of his universe, but when you tell him how unoriginal he is with his sun-related nicknames, he desperately wracks his brain thinking up other terms of endearment to call you)




	10. aaravos reacting to you being sick headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaravos reacting to you being sick headcanons - request from anon on tumblr

  * (to be honest, he could probably heal you instantly at the cost of a few butterflies  ~~but if it’s for you he’d take a few dozen more~~  but for the sake of this let’s pretend he can’t)
  * Aaravos wouldn’t be able to help the split-second moment of worry (it’s been so long since he’d last been sick, he’d almost forgotten that was a thing) before he takes the next moment to examine you fully to get to making something to ease your headaches, fevers, chills, whatever it is you’ve been struck by
  * He knows the best concoctions and spells to help you get better as quickly as possible… but he never really tells you what’s in them
  * You: what is th– _should_ i ask what is this?
  * Aaravos: …perhaps not. But trust me, darling, it will help
  * You, staring at the cup with a pained expression as something  _moves_  inside: ……
  * and maybe, just don’t ask. they tend to taste a little…  _funny_
  * Aaravos: y/n? Why aren’t you drinking it?
  * You: what do you mean… of course i am
  * Aaravos: you’re very clearly just pretending my dear, i’m not stupid
  * You, glancing away as you make a loud slurping noise: hmm are you sure???
  * Aaravos, wholly unimpressed: …
  * If you  _do_ tell him you don’t like the taste, he can make it taste better with magic and says you should have told him earlier (because with an archmage of all six primal sources, life is 10x easier)
  * He encourages you to rest so that you can get your strength back quicker and doesn’t want to disturb you but if you’d prefer his company, he’ll make himself comfortable either in the bed, one or both arms wrapped around you as his work hovers in the air, or on a nearby chair because he also doesn’t want you to be lonely when you’re feeling under the weather (and if this is after he escapes the mirror, that feeling is multiplied exponentially)
  * If you’re stubborn and don’t want to rest, he will use his voice to help you sleep because he knows how soothing it is to you
  * Be ready for lots of forehead kisses!




	11. kazi x reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kazi x human reader - request from anon on tumblr

  * Seems the type to get caught gazing at you lovingly more than a few times so be merciful for kazi’s sake, otherwise they may just overheat with all the blood flowing to their face at being caught
  * Would  _also_  blush from being stared at by you but claims they can’t help it when you keep  _doing that_
  * Study!! Or read with them!! Pls!
  * Soft moments in the deeper alcoves of the libraries with an easy but content silence as you flip through pages, reading, revising, getting progressively more sleepy as the afternoon drags on but both of you refusing to acknowledge it because you don’t want this to end. bringing yourself closer to lean on each other without quite realising it until a significant amount of time has passed and by then you’re both too comfortable to move
  * May end up rambling a bit if you get them going. their excitement is too adorable to curb but they get bashful when they realise so pls assure them they’re fine
  * Because Kazi does take their studies seriously, there are times when they stay up way too late revising and reviewing and times when all they seem to have done that day  _was_ study but a little break (or two or three…) with you rejuvenates them almost as good as a quick energy spell (jokingly wonders if you have some magic in you  _because_ you have such an effect on them)
  * Anything to get their mind off whatever they were doing helps 
  * Even teaching and comparing katolian sign language with xadian sign language helps because kazi  _definitely_  wants to learn and find out how certain words translate when you have different amounts of fingers and how to work around it
  * This goes for virtually any language you know - would  _love_ hearing you speak any language they may not know to help them learn (and also they genuinely adore the sound of your voice but you don’t  _need_  to know that)
  * Flirt with them in your language whilst they’re still learning and when they finally understand what you’ve been telling them the whole time you’ll get a blushing smile as reward… and maybe a surprise response in kind




	12. claudia x moral dark mage reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> claudia x moral dark mage reader headcanons - request from anon on tumblr

  * First and foremost, she’s ecstatic that you’re a dark mage as well, and eager to learn and do all sorts of magic related stuff together!
  * Sure, she has her dad for it and sure, she could talk soren’s ear off about it but having her  _partner_ be a dark mage themself??? The BEST!!
  * _Dark_  magic related inside jokes, finding dead animals and spell casting in the forest together, researching in the deeper probably-restricted-parts of the library (but thank goodness she’s viren’s daughter right??) surrounded by stacks of magical books - the works
  * And generally, your morals won’t conflict on most things; Claudia does love adorable creatures herself (and, admittedly, some creatures most would not find…  _adorable_ ) and she could get by with the ones viren ‘supplies’ so it’s not like  _she’s_ the one killing them. They were already dead when they got into her hands.
  * Plus, with her primal stone she can already do so much so there’s not that much need to kill that many animals
  * Her excitement  _will_ get the better of her though and she may start talking about sources of magic (animals, plants, etc.) in ways you aren’t exactly comfortable with
  * It’s kind of in the little things that remind the both of you of your different ways (likely you more than her, because she wouldn’t bring it up as much as you, accepting and chalking up your methods to you being you, whom she loves so that’s fine with her!! You do you y/n!!)
  * However if you’ve managed to influence her enough, there will be internal conflict when the time comes when she has to figure out where it is she stands and a lot of it comes down to whether you win over viren’s influence
  * Early on, when push comes to shove and there’s things at stake she still won’t hesitate to harvest magic from living animals, even if you’ve helped her walk a more ‘moral’ path and  _especially_ if it’s you who’s in danger
  * She’ll take it upon herself though and try to justify it;  _you_ don’t have to worry because it’s  _her_ who’s doing all of it so that’s ok, right? You can both still be together, right?
  * It’ll take a while to change her perspective and probably some distancing from viren, which will be a  _journey_
  * Claudia will get a little (a lot) insecure when soren leaves, though she won’t necessarily acknowledge it; it’s a bit of a reality check, wondering if you’ll leave too
  * Eventually, it’s up to you: will you be alright as the stakes get higher, when it’s not just animals whose lives need to be taken? Can you stand by and let it all happen with your morals? Sure, there’s a war and probably an abundance of dead and dying creatures around but you can only wait for something to die for so long, especially a creature as rare and magical as a unicorn that is needed for a powerful spell
  * And at this point in the war, it’s now or never: something or someone has to give, whether it’s you or her
  * Can you two work it out or was it never going to end well from the beginning?




	13. aaravos x witch!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaravos x witch!reader headcanons - request from anon on tumblr

  * When you first meet, he’s genuinely curious about you in general
  * He’s heard about the other continents, stories of indescribable magic and unimaginable lives. Of course, how could he have not? But to  _meet_ someone from there is a whole situation he hadn’t been expecting
  * But it’s with a passing comment you say about magic and your apparent power that he raises an eyebrow, intrigued and wondering at what you could be capable of
  * Aaravos doesn’t necessarily mean to get  _competitive_ per se, but he has been an archmage for so so long that it has been a while since he’s had to even think about someone being on the same level as him
  * And when you seem to be so sure of yourself, confidence bordering on what he believes is misplaced arrogance that he can’t help his own passing comment
  * Which leads to him demonstrating his magic at your request, an interested but irritatingly challenging glint in your eyes, as he finishes with a soft but equally as confident “ _Elegant and efficient_ , wouldn’t you say?”
  * It’s so obviously targeted at you, so obviously a challenge, a dare, but only you seem to notice
  * It’s only when you flourish with your own magic - in ways he’s never seen before, with sensations he’s never even thought about; magic unaffiliated with the primal sources, power drawn from, what he thinks though he’ll admit to himself he needs more research to be sure,  _you_  - that aaravos is shocked, barely able to regain himself before you go, with your own taunting smirk, “What was that you said?  _Elegant and efficient_?”
  * And something stirs within - actual surprise, hunger for this new knowledge, desire to get to know this magic… and  _you_




	14. aaravos || together, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren was easy to manipulate, but even so, Aaravos would have stopped at nothing to get you back. (1.2k words, S3 spoilers)

He knew misleading Viren had some risks. Not that the dark mage knew anything about that, he seemed to throw himself into anything Aaravos suggested and with him so completely under his control now, it was easier than ever. The other risks stemmed from the resulting fallout, or  _possible_ resulting fallout. 

But he had no other choice; it was now or never and if it was never… well, Aaravos didn’t want to think about that. Would never  _acknowledge_ that.

The baby dragon had been easy enough to get, the moonshadow child simply left to Viren, vaguely familiar to him until the moment he realised just who she was–the child of those adorably stupid moonshadow dragonguards.  _His_ guards. 

He had to scoff; half of those guards were only there in the event he got out, of course.  _Dragon_ guards? Avizandum couldn’t bear the thought of his lair not being enough to guard him so instead he summoned elves from all over Xadia, called them Dragonguards and refused to admit he knew just how powerful his prisoner was.

Well, that was in the past. 

Just like you were. But not for long. 

No, Aaravos smirked, calling up the vestiges of magic he’d stored away, deep within himself even in his state of disembodiment as he stalked through the hallway into the Dragon Queen’s sleeping area. 

Ah, he surveyed, so she was indeed weakened. He schooled his emotions, focusing them into neutrality; it wouldn’t do well to react so strongly with her so close. 

If only he was at full power… oh, the things he could do to make them  _pay_. 

He inhaled slowly. No, no, he had a mission. Sure, it might not have been the one he’d told Viren–the fool believing him as he said he’d needed to get something from inside the lair before taking the baby dragon–but it wasn’t as if Viren needed to know the specifics.

But the flower was not where it had been before, and for the shortest moment, Aaravos couldn’t help the spike of  _fear_ that gripped him. Intensely, unforgivingly. 

He calmed himself, refusing to let his resolve waver as he stepped into the sleeping dragon’s lair, scanning the cavern until he saw it– _you_. Or, no that wasn’t right either; your prison, he should have said. 

Sure the flower was gorgeous, bright and healthy amongst all the others–but it wasn’t you. You were far superior, far better, far stronger.

And yet only human, and so Avizandum had transformed you, rendering you into this plant, blooming just before his mirror, just so Aaravos could see you everyday, just out of reach, just to spite him,  _just to know how much he had failed_ –

A harsh breeze traveled the room and he shut his eyes briefly, calling back his emotions, quickly eyeing the dragon before moving soundlessly towards the flower. In an instant he was there, by its side, by  _your_ side. 

A clash sounded in the hallway, reminding him of his time limit, of his situation. Viren must have been overpowering the elf. 

He continued on, towards the flower, wondering; what would you say, when you found out just what the world had turned into? Humans banished, elves as prejudiced as ever, but… the Dragon King dead. Righteously  _dead_. 

Aaravos fought back that smile of triumph, pooling his magic, pulling little pieces from Viren’s–he wouldn’t notice, if he hadn’t noticed how far gone he was by now he likely never would–as he summoned the spell, reciting the incantation, his arms moving soundlessly as he drew the rune; complicated, but memorised by now (he’d practiced it too many times to not have it memorised; envisioned this moment endlessly).

He didn’t need a vessel for this; not when he had enough magic stored away, and though it would have made it easier, both in the past and for the future, in the event that a few… complications arose, he did not once think about the consequences. Not when the flower began to shine, not when it fluttered, blindingly bright as the spell progressed, growing and spinning until it changed.

He had told himself there wasn’t any need to look, but regardless he was transfixed as the light shone, enough to hurt, enough that he was  _forced_ to look away before it dimmed and dimmed and dimmed.

Revealing the same you in those last moments that had tormented him in his captivity. You were sleeping though, so different from the tears and screams that had torn from your throat as those elves ripped you from him and he’d watched in soundless terror–

There was no need to revisit those memories.

Not when you were back in his arms, eyes blinking open sleepily, just like those mornings before everything had changed, your body warm and familiar and everything and nothing he knew. 

You were not just a mere floating spirit, though, not like he was. You were physically  _free_ , and with each ebb of his magic, his ability to touch you disappeared. With an aching heart, you slowly began to sink through his arms, and though Aaravos told himself it was not for long, it was hard to lose your touch after having missed it for centuries.

“Welcome back, my love…” He hushed, gripping your hand as he helped you sit up. You were disoriented and confused. But he was and ever would be patient. You were always a fast learner, quick to adapt but slow to love him–it was why he cherished that love so much. “Y/N–”

“Aaravos?” You croaked, voice raspy from unuse–though he did not know the nature of your imprisonment. Had it been like his? Or were you blessed and cursed with an eternal sleep–eternal until awoken, that was. “Y-you–” Your eyes widened, looking around the lair, body tensing at the sounds of combat closing in. “Are we still in danger? You’re–” Your grip on him tightened as you both felt it–soon, soon and he wouldn’t be able to feel you any more–and without warning you pulled him towards you, gripping him in a hug he had yearned for far too long.

“It is a rather long story.  _Centuries_ long.” He smiled through your hair as you huffed a laugh.

“Has it been that long, then?”

“Yes.”

“Then what is happening now?”

“War–”

“ _Again_? Wasn’t there a war before?” 

Aaravos chuckled, pulling back–

Only to phase right through your shoulders. His heart sunk, as much as he had tried to prepare himself, he loathed it the moment it happened. Quicker than he had expected, or maybe he’d just been too caught up in the moment. He always was, when it came to you; caught up in your very existence.

“I’m assuming… you’re in some sort of… predicament?” You asked, forlorn at the lack of contact. You glanced over his shoulder, Viren’s grunts loud enough that Aaravos knew they’d made it to the steps. “ _We’re_ in some sort of predicament, aren’t we?” 

He nodded, savouring the way you spoke and looked and felt–you were here, finally,  _finally_. “But soon, my love, and all will be over.” He reached a hand towards yours as you mimed the action of taking his. Despite the jarring physical emptiness, your hearts were full; together, again, like he had promised you all those centuries ago.

Aaravos knew that there would be confusion on Viren’s behalf but he also knew that there would be time to explain.

And even if there wasn’t, what did that matter? You were free, you were back, and now the real plan could begin.


	15. claudia x earthblood!reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> claudia x earthblood!reader - request from anon on tumblr

  * Loves listening to you talk about the history of the world - maybe it’s just because it’s  _you_ talking about it (claudia’s adoring stare gives it away) but she seems to retain a lot more than learning about it from other sources - and once you get going, she gets very curious, asking loads of questions and responding in kind
  * She also loves watching you do earth magic - but don’t underestimate her, she’ll show off her own dark magic; whatever you can do, she can do just as well!!!
  * …once she gets all the materials she needs… or better yet, an earth primal stone…
  * But luckily you’re an earthblood elf! Finding all the rare plants and animals she needs is so much easier with you!! Not to mention, way more fun!!
  * (any jokes regarding that though kind of goes over her head though…
  * claudia, unearthing another rare katolian worm: !!! you know, we always find the best things together!
  * you, smiling: guess i’m just your lucky charm :D 
  * claudia: oh, i was thinking it’s because you’re an earthblood elf??
  * you, dejected: that… that too :’D)
  * She’s rather stubborn herself when it comes to certain things, like pranks and playful games that often end up spiraling out of control, so with your own stubbornness, you two may butt heads a few times, but in the end it’s always resolved
  * Whether through claudia forgetting what you two disagreed about in the first place to excitedly tell you about an idea she had or a quick apology after you cool off, it’s hard for either of you to be angry at each other
  * (to soren’s confusion when claudia comes to him huffing and puffing once again about some sort of fight you two had– _why do you have to be so stubborn!!_ –only to have her happily recounting and showing off what you two found in the forest that same afternoon– _a rare plant species!!! y/n’s amazing aren’t they!!!_ –during dinner with him and viren)
  * Viren’s approval (or lack of) of your relationship is an issue on its own level, what with his  _distrust_ of elves, but provided you prove your loyalty to claudia he tries not to think about it too much (and anyways, with your affinity in earth magic, you’re a very valuable ally)
  * Because if Claudia’s dating you, she cares  _a lot_ about you
  * And that feeling? definitely mutual - you’re an earthblood elf, it’s in your nature to keep things balanced after all




End file.
